The invention relates to a device for improving and training a right golf grip, comprising a pair of gloves, wherein at least the back side of the thumb part and the back side of the index and middle finger parts together with their intermediate part of one glove, and at least a portion of the palm side of the little finger part and at least an area of the palm part of the other glove are provided with fastener means, preferably loop and hook tape, respectively, which fastener means cooperate with each other for interlocking the gloves in the right golf grip.
One of the most important principles in golf is positioning one's hands on the grip of the golfclub. The mutual position of the left and right hands is of extreme importance. As a right golf grip and the right mutual position of one's hands is not as simple and natural as one sometimes thinks, it appears in practice that many golfers have a bad golf grip. Such a bad golf grip means a high interference for playing golf well, in particular with respect to making a right golf swing.
Improving and training the right golf grip is not simple and it is difficult to apply the instructions of the golf trainer, also for the starting golfer. Therefore, there is an urgent need for a device for improving and training a right golf grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,280 discloses a device of the abovementioned type, comprising a pair of gloves, of which one glove at the palm side at the end of the little finger and on a small area of the palm is provided with fastener means while the other glove at a part of the thumb and at the intermediate part between the index and middle fingers at the backside is provided with complementary fastener means In this manner the gloves can be interlocked in the right golf grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,565 discloses a device which is made in the same manner.
In this known devices an interlocking between the gloves is obtained along a relatively small area only, whereby the hands can still locally move away from each other and a movement of the hands during making the golf swing is possible without the golfer noticing the same.